smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clumsy Smurf (Hero Stories)
"It isn't always fun smurfing over your own two feet." Anton "Clumsy" Smurf is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Clumsy can be easily identified by how he trips and falls. He is also identified by his loose cap and pants. He is also the Smurf that hangs around with Brainy the most. He was also one of many Smurfs to meet Smurfette when Hefty brought her to the village as Gargamel's pawn. He didn't really feel anything for her, that was until she became a real Smurf after Papa Smurf used a special formula. During the first day of Spring two years later, he bravely tried to ask Smurfette for her hand in marriage, but even though she later admitted she was too young for marriage and loved all her fellow Smurfs equally, this didn't change his feelings for her. 2 months later, he was one of many Smurfs to witness Hero's quarterstaff fight with Hefty, due to the other Smurfs bragging about how Hero was much stronger than him, but the fight ended in a deadlock. 4 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he attended Hero and Wonder's wedding. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married; Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had originally chosen Brainy, Hefty and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, he, Grouchy and Vanity went in their place. Over the course of the following years, he became an Uncle Smurf again when the daughter of Hero and Wonder was born and later he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Trippy Smurfette. Over the course of time, their relationship developed greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their son. He continued to watch his son's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". Personality He can be sensitive at times and even start crying if the other Smurfs don't want him on their team. As his name implies he can described as clumsy, klutzy, hapless and accident prone. Village Role Apart from being the village klutz, he doesn't really have a job. He does help out whenever the Smurfs are building or fixing something, but there are times this could end up with big trouble. Interests His main interest is collecting rocks. He has boxes full of them in his house. He is also fond of cute animals. Relationships *'Hero' is considered a close friend. *'Wonder' is also considered a close friend and adopted sister. *'Papa Smurf' is his adoptive father who treats him like one of his sons. *'Smurfette' is his love interest, whom he never fails in trying to show any interest or concern for her. *'Brainy' is considered his best friend that he will usually stick by no matter what. Brainy began to appreciate Clumsy when he lost his glasses in Darkness Cavern and Clumsy became his "eyes". *'Hefty' is considered a friend, since Clumsy is perhaps the only Smurf that Hefty will not even try to intimidate. In fact, Hefty will usually defend Clumsy against anyone who called him "stupid". *'Fergus MacSmurf' is also a friend of Clumsy. *'Grouchy' doesn't particularly like being around Clumsy. *'Princess Savina' is the first known human female that Clumsy had a crush on, having been kissed by her when they first met. *'Trippy' is his wife whom he loves dearly. *'Dopey' is the son he had through his future wife. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat, which droops over his eyes, and white pants. His physique as a Smurf is considered slim. Stage Performance(s) For his role of Dopey in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs", he wears a purple Smurf hat, a long green jacket, which trails along the ground, white pants and shoes. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Shaun White, who voiced Clueless Smurf in the 2013 movie, The Smurfs 2, and the animated special, The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. Trivia *His birth name of Anton is A Heroic Smurfs' way of tribute to the late Anton Yelchin, who voiced the character in the 2011 Smurfs movie, its 2013 sequel, and the specials The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol and The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. *Credit goes to Vic George for the profile image. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Gag characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Fathers Category:Clumsy characters Category:Sensitive characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Clumsy's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports